Without a Clue
by bunnyranch
Summary: Sola, Darred, and Padmè's Parents are killed, Padmè and Anakin are left to take care of her nieces, how will they handle it?
1. Intro and Chapter 1

Without a Clue Introduction  
  
It is shortly after the end of AotC. The Clone Wars have begun, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Padmè and Anakin are finding it is very hard to keep their love a secret. The Trade Federation still wants Padmè dead, but have begun discussing not only killing her, but making her suffer first.  
  
(AN: This will be a short author note to let the readers know of my intention for this story. The inspiration comes from the deleted scene "Padme's Parent's House" and my own wild imagination. I will be writing this asking myself the questions, "Would I want to keep reading this?" and "Would this be boring for a reader?" Remember as you read this that I am PRO A/A! and I have limited knowledge of the expanded universe books. Without further interruption I give you..Without a Clue)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Padmè looked out the window of her Coruscant apartment, she wished Anakin could be with her, to just hold her. She had just returned from a briefing, the Senate would be going into session for the first time since she arrived on Coruscant tomorrow, and Padmè wanted to be well informed of the happenings during her leave of absence. Many things have changed, and not just in the Senate, but in her own life. She was different, she was in love. Padmè just hoped that Anakin and herself were the only ones that knew that.  
  
Obi Wan had been suspicious after the events on Genosis, but Anakin had assured her that he had taken care of that, and no one knew. Padmè was at first unsure of that, but she had soon realized that if the Jedi knew they would have disallowed Anakin as her Jedi protector right away. Instead Anakin still had the assignment to act as her bodyguard.  
  
The Jedi had contacted Anakin two days ago giving Padmè permission to travel back to Coruscant. They had found it safe enough for her to return, but still found a need for a protector. Anakin was to stay with Padmè at the Senate building, but had traveled to the Jedi Temple for a meeting with the council concerning Padmè's protection while she was at the briefing. Padmè hoped he would be returning soon, she was always so independent, but the briefing had left her feeling small and helpless, like she had no control. She knew Anakin would help calm these feelings in her, he always did.  
  
Padmè was about to move to her desk when R2D2 wheeled over to her, beeping and flashing.  
  
A holo of Adalyn, her friend from Naboo, appeared before her. Adalyn's face was full of sadness, and it was apparent she had been crying. A worried look crossed Padmè's face and she asked, "Adalyn, what's wrong?" Padmè became even more worried as her friend shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "Padmè, I am afraid I have terrible news."  
  
(AN: sorry so short, but this is the introduction. Next chapter is attached to intro. to keep the story flowing) NEXT CHAPTER: Adalyn's bad news ________________________________________________________________  
  
Without a Clue Chapter 1: Adalyn's Bad News  
  
In only a few seconds of silence Padmè had played out thousands of horrible situations. When her mind stop racing, she looked up, terror in her eyes, "Adalyn, what is it?"  
  
"I wish I didn't have to tell you this over a holo, it shouldn't be this way, but..." Adalyn stammered, stalling for time.  
  
"Please Ady, tell me," Padmè pleaded.  
  
Adalyn spoke, tears now freely falling down her cheeks,"Padmè your parents, Sola, and Darred were killed"  
  
"What.how.that can't be.I.I.I just saw them.with Anakin.just days ago," Padmè began slowly stepping backward in shock, her hand covered her mouth and tears began to fall freely. She began sobbing violently, continuing to back up, she hit her bed, falling to the floor, that was all she needed to go over the edge. Padmè broke down, crying uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
Anakin walked down the long, narrow corridor towards Padmè apartment. When he reached the door he heard someone inside. They seemed to be fighting back fits of sobs. Anakin knew it was Padmè, he felt her in pain.  
  
Anakin flung the sliding door open, looking around the off-white apartment for Padmè, it took only seconds for him to find her, a sobbing mess of gowns by the side of her bed.  
  
Anakin rushed to her side, dropping to the floor beside her.  
  
"Padmè what happened?" Anakin asked with genuine concern, for the first time noticing the small droid near Padmè's desk displaying a holo of a young girl.  
  
"Ani..it's..it's so terrible," was all Padmè could force out before she went into another round of tears.  
  
Anakin pulled her towards his chest, holding her tiny frame, as if protecting her from whatever was the problem. He made a silent vow to destroy whomever, or whatever was hurting his beloved wife.  
  
His anger was pushed aside for a moment as Padmè made an effort to speak.  
  
"Ani," she said, in one of the smallest voices Anakin had ever heard her use.  
  
"What is it Beautiful?" He replied, looking deep down into her wet brown eyes.  
  
"They killed them.I don't believe it.they really killed them,"  
  
Anakin was perplexed by this statement, then relieved that it wasn't Padmè that was hurt.  
  
"Padmè, who was killed?" Anakin asked in a careful voice.  
  
  
  
Adalyn, who had been watching the young couple the entire time broke in. "You must be Anakin, I'm Adalyn, Padmè's friend from Naboo, listen Anakin, something terrible has happened on Naboo, and I think you, as a Jedi, could help us."  
  
"Maybe later," Anakin spoke, stroking Padmè's hair smooth, "but what does this have to do with us?" He said looking down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Anakin, Padmè's parents, sister and brother in law were the ones killed here on Naboo yesterday."  
  
Anakin felt Padmè flinch at Adalyn's words.  
  
"Adalyn, what about Ryoo and Pooja?" Padmè said, referring to Sola's young daughters.  
  
"They are fine, just shaken up."  
  
Anakin lent down brushing the top of Padmè's head gently with his lips, he brought his chin up, to make eye contact with the holo of Adalyn.  
  
"What can I do."  
  
"We need to find the one who has committed these crimes," Adalyn said sadly.  
  
Anakin had a pretty good idea of the answer to that, but before he spoke he looked at the chrono, realizing it was getting late he replied instead, "Contact me later, right now I have business to attend to."  
  
Adalyn nodded and Anakin switched of the holo.  
  
Padmè looked up, "Ani, are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Of course baby, you should get some sleep, it would do you a lot of good."  
  
"Anakin, I know, but I just can't."  
  
"Promise me you will try?"  
  
"Ani, it's just I can't stop wondering what will happen to Sola's little girls, Ryoo and Pooja, they are so young, what will they do with no parents?"  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Anakin and Padmè travel to Naboo Please send in ideas, constructive criticism always welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Without A Clue Chapter 2: Voyage to Naboo  
  
It is shortly after the end of AotC. The Clone Wars have begun, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Padmè and Anakin are finding it very hard to keep their love a secret. The Trade Federation still wants Padmè dead, but have begun making more personal attacks on her loved ones, killing her mother, father, sister and brother-in-law.  
  
(AN: Thanks so much to all who reviewed my first story, you guys are my inspiration to keep this going!) _______________________________________________________________  
  
Padmè woke up the next morning in Anakin's arms feeling somewhat refreshed. She loved the mornings and even though she dreaded getting out of bed and facing reality, she felt added strength to do so.  
  
She had rested her mind and was far less emotional than the night before, Anakin had been right sleep had done her a world of good.  
  
She knew her next move had to be getting to Naboo, but with her increased security, that would be difficult. She just hoped the Jedi would understand and grant herself and Anakin permission to leave Coruscant.  
  
Padmè turned in bed to face Anakin.  
  
"He is such a heavy sleeper," Padmè thought giggling to herself. She remembered how before they were married he seldom received any sleep, but he had meditated on his bothersome thoughts and they were able to work past them together.  
  
Padmè nestled her way closer to him, comforted by his warmth. Anakin rustled slightly before returning to his sound sleep.  
  
Padmè sighed and shut her eyes, she thought if she slept more her troubles would just float away with her dreams, but she knew better, she could feel her heavy heart, she knew it wasn't just something you could sleep on.  
  
Anakin felt Padmè's unrestfulness, he could feel her pain, so he tightened his grip on her waist, as if to protect her.  
  
Padmè smiled as she felt him draw her closer.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally awake."  
  
"How do you feel sweatheart?" Anakin asked with concern is his voice.  
  
"Better, I mean considering everything going on, I am doing very well, I guess."  
  
"Padmè you don't have to play the part of the politician in this, no one expects you to be as strong as usual anymore, they will understand if you show emotion."  
  
"Ani, I know, but I still want to be strong, for you, for me, for everyone involved."  
  
"Don't wear yourself thin Padmè, think of yourself once and awhile."  
  
Padmè left Anakin's embrace and walked to her wardrobe, grabbing a cloak she turned to Anakin and said, "I need to start making arrangements for my arrival on Naboo, do you think you can talk to the Jedi and convince them that it will be safe enough for me to travel to Naboo?"  
  
"Yes, they will let us travel to Naboo, as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you Anakin, and promise me you will not be to stern with the Council?" she paused, "Or Obi Warn."  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"I can't help it Anakin, I love you!" Padmè said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
*********  
  
Anakin arrived at the Jedi Temple shortly after leaving Padmè packing at the apartment. The building was familiar, but it's whole aura always made him feel humble, with it's grand pillars and marble corridors.  
  
He was unsure of who to approach first, Obi Wan or the Council, but with some consideration he decided that Obi Wan would understand, and would be able to win the Council's support.  
  
Anakin tapped into his force connection with Obi Wan to locate him in the enormous temple, he was not surprised to find him in the library.  
  
"Obi Wan, I need to speak to you about Padmè, it is urgent."  
  
Obi Wan was startled by his Padawan, "Anakin, what is it?" Obi Wan spoke carefully, he feared the worse.  
  
"I have reasons to believe that the Trade Federation may have attempted to kill other members of the Naberrie family, besides the senator."  
  
"Why is that young Padawan?" Obi Wan asked skeptically.  
  
"Because Obi Wan, Padmè's mother, father, sister and brother-in-law were killed."  
  
Obi Wan stared at Anakin, he was shocked.  
  
"I have come to you to ask permission to escort Senator Amidala to Naboo for the burials, and to investigate."  
  
"Anakin, I agree that it would be best if she were accompanied. If the Trade Federation is behind the deaths, they would most likely try something while she is on Naboo as well. We need to go before the Council first, and get their input. They may want to send additional assistance."  
  
Anakin cringed at that thought, he was hoping to be alone with Padmè on her beautiful home planet one last time, but if additional Jedi were sent that would be near impossible.  
  
Obi Wan searched his Padawan's face as they walked to the Council Chambers, something was bothering him, and Obi Wan knew him well enough to know it wasn't just the death's in Padmè's family.  
  
Anakin always seemed to grow nervous when appearing before the council. He felt as though they could see through him, like they knew his every secret. It had been that way since he was a child and was interrogated for the first time. But it seemed to get worse now that he actually had something to hide.  
  
As they reached the Chambers Obi Wan entered first, he spoke to Master Windu before gesturing for Anakin to enter.  
  
Obi Wan nodded, encouraging Anakin to speak.  
  
Anakin swallowed hard before starting, he knew he had to get this right, for Padmè's sake, "I have come before you today to ask permission to accompany the Senator of Naboo on a trip to her home planet. Yesterday her parents, sister and brother-in-law were murdered, and we have reason to believe the deaths were direct results of actions by the Trade Federation. She has requested passage to Naboo, and I would like to continue my duties as her protector if it is allowed."  
  
Mace Windu was troubled by this statement, "Anakin, what makes you believe you would be able to handle this mission by yourself. Your prior actions were not well received."  
  
"What prior actions?" Anakin snapped.  
  
"Your taking the Senator to Tatooine, and Genosis, both situations that threatened her life, you were under strict orders to stay with her on Naboo."  
  
"Masters, please, I assure you my Padawan has learned from his mistakes," Obi Wan spoke, eyeing Anakin who had an angered look on his face, "If you agree, I would travel with Anakin and assist him."  
  
The Council members looked around to each other, all seeming to agree, Yoda spoke up, "Go to Naboo, you both shall, be mindful of the force you will."  
  
"Thank you masters," Anakin said before bowing and exiting the room with Obi Wan.  
  
  
  
As they traveled down the corridor back toward the quartering chambers Obi Wan spoke, "Are your things at the Senate building?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, I would like you to leave to pack and be back with the Senator, ready to leave this afternoon."  
  
"Very well then, and Master, thank you." Anakin nodded before turning to leave.  
  
********  
  
It took Anakin only minutes to maneuver his speeder from the temple to the Senate Building.  
  
Once inside he found that the senate was about to go into session. This was to be Padmè's first day back since they arrived on Coruscant.  
  
He made his way past a lingering group of senators and into the housing wing. Before long he was inside of Padmè's apartment. One of her handmaidens was inside, but Padmè was not in sight.  
  
"Where is Padmè?" Anakin demanded, growing worried.  
  
"She is attending the session, can I be of any assistance Master Anakin?" the handmaiden asked.  
  
"No, thank you," and with that Anakin slammed the door and rushed back towards the main portion of the building.  
  
He had not expected Padmè to be attending the session, it would be too much for her to handle, all of the corruption and problems would send her over her edge. He also wanted to share one last moment alone before they would be whisked away to Naboo with Obi Wan.  
  
Anakin was closing in on the last turn before the lobby. He was just in time to catch the last senator before he entered the session room.  
  
"Sir, wait," Anakin yelled.  
  
"Yes," the burly young man replied.  
  
"Can you please see to it that Senator Padmè Amidala returns to her apartment immediately, tell her that it is urgent, she will understand."  
  
"Why, yes," the man replied perplexed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Anakin found a seat, he would wait for Padmè from here.  
  
Within five minutes the door to the session room swung open and Anakin's eyes were filled with delight as his beautiful young wife came into view.  
  
It was not long before Anakin was able to tell something was bothering her.  
  
"Ani, why in Sith hell did you pull me out of that meeting?" she barked.  
  
"Padmè, we have clearance to leave, Obi Wan is coming with us, and he wants to depart this afternoon. I need you to start packing, and besides, do you really want to go to this meeting at a time like this?" Anakin said referring to the crisis that was taking over Padmè's life.  
  
Padmè stood there, fists clenched, eyes bloodshot, a look of anger on her face, she stared at Anakin, it took only seconds for her to breakdown into tears, she threw herself into the arms of her husband. She had finally dropped the masquerade.  
  
Anakin returned the embrace, but looked about uncomfortably, not knowing who could be lurking around. He hated it when keeping the secret got in the way of their love, it wasn't meant to be this way.  
  
"Lets head back to the apartment," he suggested, grasping Padmè's hands in his.  
  
She nodded and they made their descent towards the living quarters.  
  
Upon arrival Anakin relaxed, he led Padmè to her bed. They both sat down.  
  
Anakin reached towards Padmè's face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He gently slipped his hands from her face to behind her neck, and then down her shoulders. His hands lingered there for a while, tracing the seams of her senatorial gown. Anakin eased her closer.  
  
Padmè breathed in and out slowly, intoxicated by Anakin's touch. He had mentioned earlier that Obi Wan was coming as well, so she knew this would be the last intimate moment shared between them for a long time.  
  
Padmè leaned in, brushing her soft lips against his. He was used to her teasing, and tried to avoid it by pressing his lips to hers forcefully.  
  
Padmè returned this kiss as she leaned back on the bed. Anakin followed, they continued exchanging kisses for several minutes before Padmè broke away. She rested her head on his chest. She loved being able to feel his breathing as his chest rose up and down. Anakin rested his hand on her shoulder, wishing the moment would never end.  
  
"Ani, tell me how was your trip to the temple?" Padmè asked.  
  
"It was fine.?" Anakin asked, perplexed by her question, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Padmè sat upright, "Oh no reason, it just seems that everytime you go to the temple, something interesting happens." Padmè said with a smile.  
  
Anakin still a little unsure of her question laughed, "Now Padmè, you don't trust me?"  
  
"Well." Padmè chided.  
  
Anakin playfully pushed her back into a pile of pillows.  
  
She gasped and pulled him down with her, kissing his forehead, he turned to look into her dark, chocolate eyes.  
  
"Ani seriously, how did it go?" she asked.  
  
"It went well, Obi Wan was very understanding, Master Windu however was very, well, he was unsure of me, he said that after my actions on Genosis and Tatooine, that he didn't trust me with you." Anakin said.  
  
"Does he suspect something?" Padmè asked?  
  
"No, I don't think so, it is more like he lost faith in me, which is ludicris."  
  
"Ani now don't get arrogant," Padmè said as she rose to her feet.  
  
Anakin could feel his anger rising and decided to change the subject, "Have you done any packing?"  
  
"Yes, I started before I left for the session."  
  
"Very well, I will be in my room packing, you can finish yours as well." Anakin said as he stood up next to Padmè. He gently leaned down to kiss her before turning to leave.  
  
*********  
  
Anakin rushed to the other side of the speeder to help Padmè out and take her bags. She had changed from her senatorial gowns to a strapless black dress with a black lace poncho.  
  
Anakin walked with Padmè into the large entry room of the Jedi Temple. Obi Wan was waiting for them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Obi Wan asked as he walked toward the young couple.  
  
Anakin lowered his chin looking into his masters eyes he replied sternly, "We had to pack."  
  
Obi Wan nodded skeptically, "We have a ship on the back landing pad."  
  
Anakin nodded, taking up his luggage once again he gestured for Padmè to go ahead of him.  
  
She smiled and followed Obi Wan.  
  
*********  
  
It was not long after that the three had boarded the tiny ship. Obi Wan was piloting so Anakin and Padmè were alone in the small quarters. Both knew that it would best to not show any affection, just to be sure.  
  
"Padmè were will we be staying when we reach Naboo?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I think that it would be best to stay at my house, in Theed. That way we can stay with Ryoo and Pooja, I know they will have taken this hard, the more people they have to support them, the better."  
  
Anakin nodded, "But Padmè, you house has only has two bedrooms? What about Obi Wan?"  
  
Padmè smiled, "I know, I have already thought of that, and it is just one more reason to stay there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.  
  
Padmè just winked, and Anakin understood.  
  
Anakin got up from his seat and went to the window, he could see Naboo, "We will be there in about 5 minutes," he announced.  
  
Padmè took a deep breath, dreading what was to come.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Uncertainty (AN: Jedi Svuem I like your idea of making Anakin vulnerable sometime in the story, I was planning on molding him into a father figure in this story, but you never know where it will go, glad to see some one else was thinking along my lines. I plan to use that in one of the next few chapters.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Without A Clue Chapter 3: Uncertainty  
  
It is shortly after the end of AotC. The Clone Wars have begun, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Padmè and Anakin are finding it very hard to keep their love a secret. The Trade Federation still wants Padmè dead, but have begun making more personal attacks on her loved ones, killing her mother, father, sister and brother-in-law.  
  
(AN: Thanks so much to all who reviewed, remember I like praise, but if anything needs work I beg you, please let me know!) _______________________________________________________________  
  
The ship had landed safely at one of the small hangars of the palace. Padmè was immediately greeted by old friends, all who wished to console her.  
  
While Padmè talked to her greeters Anakin exchanged a few words with Obi Wan, "We will be staying at the senators childhood house, in Theed."  
  
"Anakin, are you sure that is a good idea? If her parents were killed at home, the Federation must know where it is. Padmè would be at even a greater risk staying there. We need to keep her someplace where she would be less likely found."  
  
"But we will be protecting her, one of us could stay with her at all times if security is such an issue, and besides, no matter where she is she is at a heightened risk of being attacked. I don't believe that it matters where she stays. She has asked to stay at her home to be near her nieces, we shall respect her wishes."  
  
"Very well," Obi Wan looked at his Padawan, trying to solve his inner conflict over whether he should put Anakin or himself in charge of the senator's security.  
  
Anakin stood watching the Senator receiving embraces from various members of the small group surrounding her.  
  
Obi Wan recognized the admiration in his eyes, but thought nothing of it. He knew Anakin well enough to know he wouldn't act on his feelings, and even more that the senator would not receive any actions well. Obi Wan thought that maybe Anakin's adoration for the senator would help him better protect her.  
  
"Anakin," Obi Wan said disrupting Anakin's own thoughts, "You will be in charge of protecting Padmè, I will start trying to unwrap the mystery of her parents deaths and prevent any future attempts on the senators life."  
  
Anakin nodded and smiled, trying to hide his happiness.  
  
"I will see to it that our bags reach the senator's house before sunset, you shall accompany her where ever she goes, just have her to the residence at a decent time tonight, understood Anakin?"  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin said before bowing and joining Padmè.  
  
Obi Wan walked back onto the ship to make a final arrangements.  
  
Anakin's eyes followed Obi Wan out of sight, he leaned down to kiss Padmè. She accepted the kiss but looked up at Anakin mortified.  
  
"Don't worry, Obi Wan is on the ship, he put me in charge of your security, he is handling investigation."  
  
Padmè just nodded, still unsure.  
  
"Anakin, let me introduce you to some of my old friends," Padmè announced.  
  
Anakin looked down at her, noticing for the first time that her eyes were wet and swollen from crying. He felt terrible, he wished that there was something he could do to help her. He hated that he couldn't be as good a husband as someone else could because of their secret marriage.  
  
Anakin turned to face Padmè's friends, he recognized one face, it was Adalyn, the friend who had sent the holo yesterday. Padmè had explained to Anakin earlier that day that Adalyn had been her best friend as a child, before she became queen.  
  
"Ani, you briefly met Adalyn. Adalyn, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin, Adalyn Escallerie," Padmè went on to introduce the others that had greeted her, never once mentioning that Anakin was in any way her romantic interest, but after the kiss they had shared earlier, everyone was wondering.  
  
"Anakin will be my security during the visit," Padmè announced. The others gave her strange looks, but said nothing.  
  
Anakin noticed the looks, "Well Padmè and I should be going," Anakin said as he escorted Padmè into the palace. Padmè bid fairwell to her friends and followed Anakin inside.  
  
"Anakin, I do not think it was wise of you to show affection, no one needs to know about us."  
  
"Oh Padmè, do not worry so, they will not talk, and if they become problems, I can always use a mindtrick."  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, you will not do that to one of my friends!" Padmè said, but she couldn't keep a straight face. "Oh, Ani, please tell me you wouldn't."  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't, but." Anakin said, trying to keep from laughing himself.  
  
"But what?" Padmè demanded with a smile.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought," Padmè said with a smile.  
  
"Well, where are we going first? Padmè asked?  
  
"Obi Wan gave me no specific time to be at the house, just at a decent time."  
  
"Well, what is a decent time to him?"  
  
"He goes to bed very early, so probably an hour or so earlier than most people."  
  
"Well I was hoping to go to the house soon anyway, those girls probably would like some company. We could head over now, unless you have something planned?"  
  
"I was thinking, you need to get your mind of the current situation, are you hungry?"  
  
"Well, maybe, why Anakin, what did you have planned?" Padmè asked curiously.  
  
"Well maybe we could go on a short picnic, to the meadow we went to before?" Anakin asked.  
  
"That would be wonderful Ani." Padmè nodded, we can prepare a basket in the kitchen," Padmè said leading Anakin towards the large palace cafetorium.  
  
Anakin smiled, as he walked behind his wife, he would get some time alone with her after all.  
  
Once inside the large food preparation area Padmè immediately started gathering various fruits and other small culinary items.  
  
Anakin watched from a few feet away, completely in awe over her beauty, even when she did every day tasks, like prepare a meal. He walked over to where she stood and placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder.  
  
Padmè turned to face Anakin, her eyes were wide, and her face held a mischievous grin.  
  
Anakin looked down to see his wife pointing a knife at him and holding a gingerbread cookie in her other hand. He was completely dumbstruck, "Padmè what is going on.?"  
  
"Run Run Run Ani, as fast as you can you can't catch me, I am the gingerbread man!" Padmè announced as she took off with a smile towards the other end of the kitchen.  
  
Anakin shook his head with a laugh and chased after Padmè.  
  
She dodged him, running to the far nook, but was soon cornered by the smiling Jedi that was her husband.  
  
Anakin took the knife from her hand, "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to run with knifes?" he asked.  
  
"No, they just assumed I would figure it out sooner or ." Padmè wasn't able to finish, her words were cut off by a kiss.  
  
***************  
  
"Obi Wan where do you want the senator's bags sent?" called one of the security guards that were assigned to help him during his time on Naboo.  
  
"They go to the Naberrie residence, all of the bags in the cargo area do," Obi Wan called back from his makeshift desk on the ship.  
  
Obi Wan had been going over some information he had obtained from several Naboo news sources about the murders.  
  
They had occurred while the victims were asleep, in their homes. No witnesses are known at the time, but someone did mention seeing a strange transport in the streets of Theed late that night, roughly around the time of the murders.  
  
Obi Wan remembered Padmè talking about her two young nieces. If they were home at the time they might be the only door he had that would provide any leads on a criminal.  
  
"But they are just young girls, an interogation would be to hard on them at a time like this," he thought.  
  
Obi Wan heard a crash from the storage bay. In frustration he threw down the papers he was holding and marched down to where the noise had originated. After a day of absolutely no developments he was feeling a little stressed and lost control for a moment.  
  
Upon arrival in the bay he found a young mechanic who had been issued clearance to check the ship over. Obi Wan breathed a sigh of relief and tried to relax.  
  
The mechanic caught glimpse of Obi Wan, "Is there something I can do for you Master?"  
  
"No, no as you were," Obi Wan said with a nod.  
  
The mechanic nodded and went back to his work.  
  
Obi Wan shook his head, "I need a vacation." He decided to head to Senator's home for come much needed meditation.  
  
*************  
  
Padmè and Anakin walked hand-in-hand through the gardens of the palace after their picnic. Both exchanging loving glances and chattering nonchalantly. Padmè savored the moment, it was rare for them to be able to share something like this. Everything between them was so secret and formal, they were never able to just enjoy each other's company, so a moment like this was even more special for both of them.  
  
"Ani, I think we should head to the house," Padmè suggested, "We should probably arrive before Obi Wan, that way the girls won't be alarmed by a stranger.  
  
"They are staying with someone right?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well of course, but I think it would be easier on them if they were with someone they loved and trusted."  
  
"I know, they will feel much better once I am there," Anakin joked.  
  
Padmè elbowed him playfully in the ribs, but her face turned serious, "Ani, it isn't a laughing matter."  
  
"I know," he said, kissing her lightly on the brow, "But I couldn't resist."  
  
Padmè elbowed him again, "Oh stop."  
  
*************  
  
Anakin and Padmè walked up the path toward her house. Padmè stopped, starring at the door.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anakin asked.  
  
"What choice do I have?" Padmè asked.  
  
Anakin nodded, placing a hand on her back, offering encouragement to keep going.  
  
She stepped forward, soon they were at the door. Anakin went to knock, turning to Padmè before he did.  
  
She nodded, and he proceeded to knock.  
  
Seconds later the door swung open, and Obi Wan stood on the other side.  
  
"Hello Master," Anakin said.  
  
Obi Wan nodded and opened the door wider for the two to enter. Anakin held out a hand to help Padmè up the steps and inside. She smiled up at him and took his hand, releasing it once inside.  
  
Padmè looked around, nothing had changed. She expected her mother to come around the corner any moment, with open arms ready to greet her. She just couldn't believe they were gone.  
  
Anakin looked at Padmè her eyes were wandering, and he could tell tears were forming.  
  
"Obi Wan, if you don't mind, I would like to get Padmè settled into her room."  
  
"That would be fine, Padmè, do you have a preference to which room Anakin and I stay in?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Well there are only two rooms in the house, you can stay in my parents room," she said pointing down the hall, "It is to the left."  
  
"I will be staying in my old room, it is just across the hall."  
  
"What about Anakin," Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Well there is a pull out bed in my room," Padmè suggested.  
  
Anakin picked up on Obi Wan's uneasiness, "I can stay on the couch in the living room," Anakin said gesturing towards the plush couch in the nearest room.  
  
"Anakin, are you sure, I can make other arrangements," Padmè said, "I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable."  
  
"No don't worry about me, I can sleep anywhere," Anakin said with a wink.  
  
Padmè couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Obi Wan looked curiously at his Padawan, "What is this about?" he thought.  
  
"Padmè, your bags are over there," Obi Wan said, pointing to a pile of luggage, "Anakin will be right there to help you, I need to speak to him first."  
  
Padmè nodded.  
  
"Anakin, please come with me," Obi Wan said leading him into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Master?" Anakin asked.  
  
"What was that out there?"  
  
"What?" Anakin asked, playing a fool, even if he knew exactly what Obi Wan was talking about.  
  
"You know what Anakin, your wink to Padmè, and her giggle. Do you two have something going on I am unaware of?"  
  
"Of course not Master, my wink was just a reminder of our time on Naboo a few months earlier. I had mentioned myself being able to sleep anywhere, and I winked because while we were on Naboo Padmè had discovered me one morning slumped in a corner of a balcony. She had found it quite funny, I had been meditating and fell asleep." Anakin lied.  
  
"Oh I see," Obi Wan said still a little skeptical. "Anakin, just remember to be mindful of your feelings, they betray you."  
  
"Yes master, is this all?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes, you can help Padmè unpack her things."  
  
Anakin nodded and went to the entrance of the house, picking up one of Padmè's bags on the way to her room.  
  
"What do you keep in these bags?" Anakin joked as he reached her door.  
  
He looked inside, Padmè was sitting on her bed crying.  
  
"Oh Padmè," Anakin said, he dropped the bag and joined Padmè on the bed. "It is going to be okay," he said as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure. "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Girls (AN: Rod, I do think this story needs some comedic relief, it is getting a little depressing, I personally need some laughter in my life every once and a while, so expect that in chapters to come. Thanks for the advice, I hope it won't become "Let's play house" I try very hard to avoid that, because I want to make it realistic, as I get into future chapters I will be asking myself these questions, "Would the characters really act this way," or "Could this happen in Star Wars?") 


	4. Chapter 4

Without A Clue Chapter 4: The Girls  
  
It is shortly after the end of AotC. The Clone Wars have begun, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Padmè and Anakin are finding it very hard to keep their love a secret. The Trade Federation still wants Padmè dead, but have begun making more personal attacks on her loved ones, killing her mother, father, sister and brother-in-law.  
  
(AN: Sorry to all for the delay in posting this chapter, I try to get them out once a week, but this time I just felt I needed a break, I had a very large english presentation to prepare for and now that it is done I will be concentrating on my writing for the time being.expect next chapter in about 1 /2 weeks.) _______________________________________________________________  
  
It was early evening, the sun had just begun to set, Padmè looked out the kitchen window as she stood by the sink. The sunset was breathtaking, this was the first time she really let Naboo's beauty set in since they arrived earlier today.  
  
Anakin sat at the small table that stood in the center of the kitchen. He was not in awe at the sunset, but the beauty of the girl that stood in front of him.  
  
Both turned their heads sharply as there heard a sound, disrupting the silence. It was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ani, don't worry I will get it," Padmè said as she started toward the front door.  
  
Anakin got up and followed her, ready to grab his lightsaber if needed.  
  
Padmè opened the door just wide enough for the two small girls to rush in, latching themselves to her legs. Padmè looked out the door to see her old neighbor Jev Nerran standing alone.  
  
Padmè shuffled farther inside, the girls letting go as she did so. She opened the door wider for Jev to enter.  
  
Padmè knelt down and gave Ryoo and Pooja each a hug, exchanging a few words with each girl. She then stood up, shaking Jev's hand, "Thank You so much for watching them, your help really is appreciated."  
  
"Oh Padmè, it is nothing, this has been hard on all of you. It is the least I can do, if you need anything, please let me know," Jev added.  
  
Padmè nodded, "Girls, Jev, I want you to meet Anakin, he is a friend of mine who is helping me while I am on Naboo," she turned and flashed a bright smile at Anakin, who stepped forward.  
  
The girls smiled shyly at the much larger male. Jev reached out a hand, and Anakin met it with his own.  
  
"Well Jev, I can take the girls off your hands, they will stay here with myself, Anakin, and his Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi," Padmè said.  
  
"But Padmè, you have enough to worry about, you don't have to take this on."  
  
"It isn't your responsibility Jev, and besides the girls are no trouble at all," Padmè said, smiling at the girls, who nodded proudly.  
  
"You are welcome to come in and stay for a while," Padmè said gesturing towards the living area.  
  
"No, I should be going, I will drop off some of the girls things later, take care Padmè," and with that Jev exited.  
  
After the door was shut Padmè turned back to Anakin and the girls, "Lets go into the living room, okay girls," she said ushering the girls further inside, Anakin following close behind. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder as she led the way. Padmè turned her head as they reached the living room, she smiled up at Anakin, and reached up to meet his hand.  
  
She suddenly pulled her hand away and turned to the girls, leaving Anakin standing confused and alone.  
  
It took him but a moment to realize the cause of Padmè strange behavior, Obi Wan had been entering the room.  
  
"Senator, I heard someone at the door, Is everything all right?" Obi Wan asked, Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that Padmè had stopped at just the right time, Obi Wan had seen nothing.  
  
"Yes Obi Wan, it was just a neighbor dropping of the girls," Padmè replied.  
  
Obi Wan looked past Anakin and Padmè to see for the first time two small children looking up at him.  
  
"Obi Wan meet Ryoo," Padmè said as she nudged her niece forward, "And Pooja," the smaller curly-haired girl stepped forward on her own.  
  
Obi Wan knelt down in front of them, taking each girls small hand in his own, "It is nice to meet you two, my name is Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
The smaller girl smiled, "I'm Pooja Naberrie, and this is my sister, Ryoo."  
  
Obi Wan chuckled and nodded, "You sure are like your aunt, never afraid to speak your mind," he said looking up at Padmè, who blushed.  
  
As Obi Wan arose to his feet again Padmè spoke, "Girls, are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat before we get you to bed?"  
  
Both girls nodded eagerly and ran into the kitchen.  
  
***********  
  
Later that night the girls had been put to sleep in Padmè's bed, and Anakin lay on the floor of the living room. He could not fall asleep. He stared at the limp form on the couch across the room, that figure was the love of his life. He wanted to be able to be hug her, kiss her, and be with her when ever he felt like it.  
  
Obi Wan had gone to bed hours earlier, so Anakin thought it would be safe. He crawled to the other side of the room, he stopped before he reached the sofa. "Breathe man!" he said to himself, his heart beat faster, he wanted to throw himself at her, but he knew he could not.  
  
"Padmè," Anakin whispered.  
  
Padmè turned over sleepily, recognizing Anakin's voice before she saw it was him she replied, "What is it Ani?"  
  
He didn't answer, he just pulled her from the couch into his arms, and leaned down for a kiss.  
  
After several minutes Padmè pulled away, "Ani, really we shouldn't, it's to risky."  
  
"But Padmè, I can't go on like this, I need you," Anakin said pleading with her through his eyes.  
  
She pushed a loose bang off his forehead, letting her hand linger on his face, tracing his jawbone, "I know, it's hard for me too, but we can't give in. It would ruin us both."  
  
"But what is ruining us? Is it holding off, or the consequences of not? Why do we torture ourselves, what are we waiting for, death?" Anakin asked.  
  
Padmè could feel tears coming to her eyes, "Ani it is not that easy, you can't just give up the order, I wouldn't let you."  
  
"Lets not talk about this now," Anakin said, and this time Padmè pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
"Padmè."  
  
Anakin's head shot up, fearing the worst. Padmè looked up as well.  
  
"Auntie Padmè, I can't sleep, I keep having bad dreams," Ryoo said.  
  
Padmè looked up at Anakin apologetically before hoping to her feet, "Lets see what we can do about those dreams," and with that Anakin was left alone with only a warmth were his wife's body used to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Funerals and Flowers (AN: So sorry for a short chapter, I had to stop myself from going on and on, besides this is more or less an introduction to the girls. I have the worst habit of making chapters short and not moving a story along (just read Love is the Only Thing, it is 17 chapters that revolve around 1 day) I will be posting the next chapter hopefully sooner than this one came out, expect it by Tuesday the 17th, I hope!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Without A Clue Chapter 5: Funerals and Flowers  
  
It is shortly after the end of AotC. The Clone Wars have begun, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Padmè and Anakin are finding it very hard to keep their love a secret. The Trade Federation still wants Padmè dead, but have begun making more personal attacks on her loved ones, killing her mother, father, sister and brother-in-law.  
  
(AN: I will try to get this moving along, I swear! A reviewer had commented that they thought Ryoo and Pooja were Luke and Leia's age. I just thought I would clear that up. According to the starwars.com database entry Ryoo is 6 and Pooja is 4 during Attack of the Clones. Because this story takes place directly after the movie, that is the ages I am going by.) _______________________________________________________________  
  
Anakin stood in the doorway, he was in no hurry. He hated the thought of Padmè in pain, and it was inevitable. At her family's funeral, pain was just a give in.  
  
"Anakin, can you make sure the girls aren't hungry?" Padmè called from her vanity.  
  
"Sure." Anakin replied.  
  
He walked to the dining room where the girls were waiting. "Ryoo, Pooja, would you like something to eat before we go?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Sure Anakin!" Pooja answered, the small girl ran past him into the kitchen, she yelled back, "I will find something!"  
  
"What about you Ryoo?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, feeling sorry for the girl, she was so young, he knew what it was like to lose a parent, it tore you up inside. Ryoo was just old enough to understand, while Pooja was still to young, and she had been told that her parents had gone on vacation, which didn't seem to bother her for now.  
  
"Yes I am sure."  
  
"Ok, I will be in the kitchen if you change your mind."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Anakin made his way from the dining room to the small kitchen, where Pooja was standing on a stool, trying to reach a plate.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Anakin said as he rushed in and swooped the small girl into his arms, "If you can't reach something, just ask, I don't want to see you hurt, okay?"  
  
"Yes Anakin."  
  
"Alright," he said as he set her down.  
  
Padmè watched from the doorway smiling as she thought to herself, "Some day he will make an amazing father." This thought sparked thoughts of her own future, How could they have children if their marriage was forbidden? Her thoughts were interrupted by a question.  
  
"Padmè, would you like some as well?" Anakin said holding up a fruit bowl.  
  
"No thank you, did Ryoo want any?"  
  
"She said she wasn't hungry, she is in the dining room." Anakin said conveying his concern for the girl through his facial expression.  
  
"Well Pooja, which one would you like?" Anakin asked holding out the bowl for the young girl to choose from.  
  
***************  
  
The funeral was to be a traditional Naboo burial. As Obi Wan, Anakin and Padmè arrived with Pooja and Ryoo people immediately started offering their condolences.  
  
"Anakin take the girls with you to the gardens, they should enjoy those," Padmè said.  
  
"But I want to stay with you Aunt Padmè," Ryoo pleaded.  
  
Anakin nodded at her.  
  
"Okay, Ryoo can stay with me, but Pooja needs to go with Anakin," Padmè stated.  
  
"But Senator who will be your security?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
In unison Anakin and Padmè replied, "You."  
  
"But I have some things to take care of," Obi Wan stammered.  
  
"Master, come with me for a moment," Anakin demanded.  
  
Anakin led Obi Wan over to a secluded area nearby.  
  
"Listen Master, you do not know how hard it is to lose a parent. Padmè is handling it well, and she is just thinking of the girl's best interests. Pooja does not know her parents are dead, and she doesn't need to know that yet. She would just be upset to see a funeral now, so it is for the best if I take her."  
  
Obi Wan nodded and Anakin walked over to Padmè, taking Pooja's hand he led her off.  
  
"Anakin, be careful," Obi Wan warned, but it was too late, Anakin was already out of earshot, the young girl in his arms.  
  
Obi Wan turned to face Padmè once again, he was surprised to find the senator nowhere in sight. Upon closer inspection he found her deep within the growing crowd, Ryoo at her side.  
  
Obi Wan started weaving his way through the funeral-goers, eyes fixed on the Senator's petite form as to not loose sight of her again.  
  
Once he reached her side he spoke, "Padmè, you need to make sure your security is with you at all times. You never know who is lurking around a place like this."  
  
Padmè turned suddenly as he spoke, "Obi Wan, you startled me."  
  
"I am sorry M' lady."  
  
She waved her hand, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Obi Wan looked her in the eye, for the first time realizing the pain that shown in her usually sparkling brown eyes. They seemed glazed over and hazy, red from tears. She was in worse shape than the girl that accompanied her.  
  
Ryoo was crying, but was trying to keep her composure. The girl obviously took after her aunt, she was very strong.  
  
**********  
  
Anakin and Pooja had just reached the gardens. Anakin set the small girl down on her feet again.  
  
"What do you want to do first?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I wanna see the fruit trees! They're my favorite. Mommy always let me pick some to eat, can we do that today?" Pooja asked in an excited tone.  
  
"We will see, maybe if you are good," Anakin replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I am always good!"  
  
Anakin just smiled, taking the young girl's hand as they made their way through the wide stone paths of the Theed Palace gardens.  
  
"Look Anakin, a birdy!" Pooja exclaimed, pointing to a small perching bird under some topiaries.  
  
"Wow, do you know what kind of bird that is?" Anakin asked.  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, we should ask Mommy, she knows a lot about birds," Pooja said.  
  
"I think we could ask Aunt Padmè too, she knows a lot about everything," Anakin replied. He couldn't help but feel saddened by the little girl's comment about her mother.  
  
"Anakin do you love Aunt Padmè?" Pooja asked, stopping to look at Anakin.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Anakin replied, truly stunned by the question.  
  
"Because Mommy and Daddy said that Aunty loved you last time you were here. And I wanted to know if you loved Aunty too."  
  
Anakin blushed, "Yes Pooja, I do love your aunt."  
  
"Are you going to marry her? Because that would make you my Uncle! I would like that!"  
  
Anakin stopped, he debated to himself either to tell Pooja the truth, or explain to her that Jedi could not marry. He found no harm in letting the girl in on the secret, so he told her, "Well Pooja, Padmè and I are married."  
  
"So, you are my uncle?" Pooja said, excitement growing. "You're my Uncle Ani! I never had an uncle before."  
  
"Well I never had a niece before either, but you're the nicest one an uncle could have."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Ani, but if you and Padmè are married, how come there wasn't a wedding? When Daddies friend got married we got to go to the wedding."  
  
"Your aunt and I just had a small wedding, no one came but us, but you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish you and your sister would have come, it would have been a lot more special."  
  
"Look! The fruit trees are right there!" Pooja said as she ran to the small section of the garden.  
  
Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, he hopped Padmè wouldn't be mad that he told Pooja.  
  
"Have I been good Uncle Ani? Can I have a fruit?" Pooja asked.  
  
"Well let me think." Anakin said playfully.  
  
"You have been awful good, how about you pick one of your favorite fruits, and we can share it."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good, my favorites are grapes!" Pooja said as she went over to a small vine.  
  
Anakin picked a bunch off the top for the girl.  
  
"Hey I have an idea," Anakin said.  
  
"What's that?" Pooja asked intrigued by Anakin's proposition.  
  
"How about we pick your Aunt Padmè some flowers."  
  
"Yeah! I know where the prettiest ones are, follow me!" Pooja said as she started running down one of the paths.  
  
Anakin jogged behind her, smiling all the way.  
  
*************  
  
"I wonder where Anakin and Pooja are? They should be back soon," Obi Wan pondered.  
  
"Pooja is probably keeping him busy, she never seems to run out of energy," Padmè replied. "I am going to change, I will be right back," Padmè said as she made her way back to the bedroom hall. They had just returned home from the funeral, and she couldn't help but wonder where Anakin really was, "They couldn't have possibly been in the garden all this time." She looked at the chrono on her headboard, "4 hours, no, he must have taken her somewhere else."  
  
************  
  
"Okay Pooja, you take these," Anakin said handing her the enormous bouquet of fresh flowers they had picked.  
  
"Yeah, and I will put them behind my back to surprise her!"  
  
Anakin nodded as he rung the doorbell.  
  
Obi Wan came to the door, "Anakin, where have you been?"  
  
"We were in the garden, Master," Anakin said, annoyed by Obi Wan's tone.  
  
"Yeah, we were in the garden!" Pooja said.  
  
Obi Wan looked down at her, he couldn't help but smile, "Your lucky she is here to defend you Padawan."  
  
Anakin just shook his head as they headed inside.  
  
"Is Aunt Padmè here?" Pooja asked.  
  
"Yes, she is changing in her room, she will be out soon," Obi Wan replied.  
  
"Uncle Ani, should we give them to her now?"  
  
"No, we will wait until she comes out."  
  
"Okay, I am going to get a vase," Pooja said running to the china cabinet.  
  
"Uncle Ani?" Obi Wan questioned with a smile as the two men followed the girl.  
  
"What?" Anakin laughed.  
  
Obi Wan just shook his head, "What is it with you and kids?"  
  
Anakin felt Padmè's presence coming nearer, "Pooja, lets wait with the vase."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Just then Padmè entered the room and Pooja giggled and rushed to hide the flowers behind her back.  
  
"What do you have?" Padmè said with a smile.  
  
"Nothing," Pooja giggled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Pooja slowly brought the flowers around from behind her back, "They are for you! Me and Uncle Ani picked them for you."  
  
"Wow, they are beautiful," Padmè said as she took the flowers from Pooja, bringing them to her nose, taking in the sweet aroma. "Thank you Pooja, and Uncle Ani," she said winking at Anakin.  
  
"Your welcome!" The two answered in unison.  
  
"Where is Ryoo?" Pooja asked, I want to show her them too!"  
  
"Ryoo is in my room taking a nap, she can see them later," Padmè answered. "I think I know someone else who could use a nap?"  
  
"Who?" Pooja asked.  
  
"You, silly. It looks like Uncle Ani tired you out today."  
  
"No I think she is the one that tired me out," Anakin said, pretending to yawn.  
  
Pooja giggled, "I don't want a nap Aunt Padmè," Pooja said pouting.  
  
Anakin tried to fight back laughter, Padmè shot him a look as if to say, "Shut up!" and he gave her a mocking pout right back.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "Come on Pooja, you need a nap."  
  
"Fine, but can it be shorter than normal?"  
  
"Yes," Padmè replied knowing the girl would be out for quite some time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Without A Clue Chapter 6: "Time is Not on Our Side"  
  
It is shortly after the end of AotC. The Clone Wars have begun, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Padmè and Anakin are finding it very hard to keep their love a secret. The Trade Federation still wants Padmè dead, but have begun making more personal attacks on her loved ones, killing her mother, father, sister and brother-in-law.  
  
(AN: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait! My computer crashed on Christmas day, and took the last update I had with it. Between then and the time I got my new computer it was brought to my attention that the ending of Chapter 5 somehow did not get up when the chapter was uploaded, I am sorry for that. The inner-perfectionist was killing me because of that. I finally got a new comp and it is up and running. Took me awhile to get around to writing this, but I am including the conclusion of Chapter 5 in Chapter 6. I promise the next update will be sooner.) ________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
CONCLUSION CHAPTER 5 + Chapter 6:  
  
After Padmè put Pooja to sleep she returned to the living room, where Anakin and Obi Wan sat.  
  
"Did she finally fall asleep?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She and I just had some things to straighten out," Padmè said shooting Anakin a piercing look.  
  
Anakin stared into Padmè's eyes, taken aback by her look, which showed she was obviously mad at him.  
  
"If you two don't mind I am going to go to the Palace for a few hours, there is some information I need before we head back to Coruscant," Obi Wan said.  
  
Padmè was surprised by the statement, she hadn't even thought of going back to Coruscant. "What would become of the girls?" she thought.  
  
"That isn't a problem Obi Wan," Anakin said.  
  
"Okay, I will be back by nightfall."  
  
"Wait before you go, when are we going back to Coruscant?" Padmè asked.  
  
"As soon as possible. Whoever is behind the assassinations knows we are here, and will most likely strike again, Naboo is no longer a safe haven for you Senator, we need to get you back to Coruscant until further arrangements can be made," Obi Wan said.  
  
"But what about the girls, they have no one to stay with, I am their legal guardian now," Padmè asked.  
  
"That I do not know Milady," Obi Wan answered.  
  
Padmè nodded and replied, "We can return to Coruscant when you feel it best."  
  
Obi Wan nodded and headed out the door.  
  
As soon as Padmè knew Obi Wan was gone she turned to Anakin, "You told Pooja!" She screamed.  
  
"Told Pooja what?" Anakin teased.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker don't joke with me, you know exactly what I mean!" Padmè shouted back.  
  
"Padmè settle down, you don't want to wake the girls," Anakin said shocked. He had never seen her this mad.  
  
"Anakin, answer me, why did you tell Pooja we were married?" Padmè asked, her tone returning to normal.  
  
"Pooja asked if I loved you. She said that the last time we were on Naboo her parents told her that you loved me. When I told her that I did love you she asked if we were ever going to get married. I was going to tell her that Jedi's could not marry, but when I looked in her eyes I couldn't do it, I couldn't lie."  
  
"Anakin why didn't you just lie, tell her that you didn't love me."  
  
"I could never do that, I love you too much to deny it. And besides Pooja would have hated me if she thought that you loved me and I didn't."  
  
"What if she decides to talk to Obi Wan? We can't tell her it is a secret, she would lose trust in us."  
  
"We could deny it if she ever told Obi Wan. Say it was a figment of her imagination," Anakin added.  
  
"You better hope we never have too, I would hate to say she is a fool, when in reality, you're even a bigger fool for telling her!" Padmè joked, shoving Anakin back farther onto the couch he was perched on, taking a seat next to him."  
  
"I know, I know," Anakin smiled, leaning forward to give Padmè a kiss.  
  
Padmè leaned forward falling softly on top of Anakin, continuing to kiss him.  
  
"It's Okay Ryoo, they are married!" Pooja announced as she skipped into the living room, taking a seat in a chair, followed by Ryoo who sleepily walked in and sat on another chair.  
  
Padmè sat up quickly, straightening her skirts, she turned to give Anakin the evil eye.  
  
"Time is never on my side," Anakin grumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that," Padmè demanded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought," Padmè smiled turning to the girls.  
  
"Aunt Padmè is it true, are you married to Anakin?" Ryoo asked.  
  
Padmè briefly thought of denying the marriage, but now understood what Anakin had said earlier, she couldn't. "Yes Ryoo, Anakin and I are married."  
  
"Why don't you have a ring?" Ryoo asked.  
  
"I do, but I keep it on Coruscant, it is too pretty to wear with my everyday clothes," Padmè lied.  
  
Anakin felt bad that he could not get Padmè a ring, for one thing she wouldn't be able to wear it, but he would also not be able to buy it, he had no money, being a Jedi.  
  
"Why does Obi Wan say that Anakin is your security, why doesn't he just say he is your husband?" Ryoo asked.  
  
Padmè's eyes grew wide, she had no answer.  
  
Anakin looked at her, he could tell she was at a loss for words so he jumped in, "Because I am also making sure your aunt stays safe, so in a way I am both her security and her husband. Obi Wan is just being silly when he says that I am her security."  
  
Padmè looked at him and mouthed a "Thank You."  
  
"Guess what Ryoo, Anakin is our Uncle Ani now!" Pooja exclaimed excitingly.  
  
"Yeah I know that Pooja," Ryoo said rolling her eyes at her younger sister.  
  
"Ryoo be nice!" Padmè scolded.  
  
"Hey Ryoo, you got to see the flowers me and Uncle Ani picked for Aunt Padmè when we went to the garden today!" Pooja said, obviously not bothered by the earlier comment.  
  
The two girls ran off into the kitchen where Padmè had put the flowers to display.  
  
Anakin smiled as he watched them go into the kitchen.  
  
Padmè turned to Anakin, "We should make dinner before Obi Wan comes back, the girls are probably hungry."  
  
Anakin nodded and helped Padmè up, she followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey girls, what would you two like for supper?" Padmè asked.  
  
Ryoo ran to the pantry and took out a box, proudly holding it up for everyone to see.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah!" Pooja exclaimed.  
  
Padmè giggled, "Macaroni?" (I know, I know, no Macaroni in SW, but I was running out of creative juice)  
  
"It's our favorite!" Ryoo said.  
  
"I agree," Anakin said smiling at Padmè.  
  
Padmè just crossed her arms and let out a dramatic, "Hmmph."  
  
"Macaroni it is!" Anakin exclaimed as he proceeded to get the necessary cooking utensils.  
  
"So do you girls know how to make this macaroni?" Padmè asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, we are experts!" Pooja said.  
  
"Okay Macaroni Experts, what do you do first?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Boil the water," Ryoo said.  
  
"Check," Anakin said as he placed the pot of water on the stove. "Ryoo, would you like a special job?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ryoo replied.  
  
"But I want a special job!" Pooja pouted.  
  
"Pooja, I have a special job for you too," Padmè said.  
  
"What?!" Pooja said excitedly.  
  
"You can help me with the salad, Okay?" Padmè said  
  
"Yes," Pooja said, happily climbing up on a stool to help Padmè toss a salad.  
  
"Ryoo, your special job is to watch the water and tell me when it boils, alright?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yeah, that is easy."  
  
"Good, I am going to set the table," Anakin said smiling at the girl.  
  
Anakin went to work setting four identical place settings on the dinner table in the next room.  
  
Anakin entered the kitchen again to get more silverware, "How is that special job going Ryoo?"  
  
"Good, it is almost ready to boil," Ryoo replied.  
  
"Good work, I knew you were the right person for the job," Anakin said with a smile.  
  
Anakin finished setting the table and walked over to the large display case on the far wall of the dining room. It was filled with pictures of Padmè and Sola as children and young adults.  
  
Anakin couldn't help but notice Sola's radiant smile, she seemed like such a happy person. Sola's bright eyes resembled both of her daughter's sparkling brown orbs. But Anakin knew that the familiarness of the girl's eyes was not because they resembled their mothers, but the eyes he knew better than anything in the universe, Padmès.  
  
Anakin skimmed over each photo, his eyes falling on one from Sola and Darred's wedding. It reminded him of his own wedding, and beautiful bride. Anakin wished they could display a photo from the union, but both Padmè and himself knew it wasn't possible.  
  
He turned sadly, and headed toward the door leading to the kitchen.  
  
Just as Anakin entered he heard his name, "Uncle Ani!" Anakin looked over towards the stove where Ryoo stood pointing to the pot about to boil over.  
  
Anakin knew he would never make it in time to prevent a mess, so without thinking he used to force to levitate the pot above it's burner. The frothy water settled back down and Anakin continued to levitate it as he walked towards the stove.  
  
Once he reached his destination he turned the heat down and placed the pot back on the burner.  
  
"Whew, that was a close one!" Ryoo exclaimed, "How did you make the pot float?"  
  
Anakin smiled, replying, "Magic!"  
  
Suddenly the salad bowl on the counter near Pooja began to levitate as well.  
  
"Is this magic too?" Padmè said, crossing her arms as she looked at Anakin impatiently.  
  
"Why yes," he said playfully.  
  
"Wow!" Pooja exclaimed. "Can you teach us to do that too?"  
  
"Do what?" Anakin said with a giggle, as he made the bowl float around the room.  
  
"Break the rules?" Obi Wan said, as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Anakin whipped around, dropping the salad bowl on the floor, startled by his master's sudden appearance.  
  
"Anakin how many times will I have to tell you before you will learn, levitation is not something to be taken lightly."  
  
"But Master..," Anakin said before Obi Wan cut him off, "Anakin step outside, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Ohhh.looks like Anakin is in trouble with Obi Wan! What did he do wrong?" Ryoo asked.  
  
"Well Obi Wan isn't the only one Ani is in trouble with," Padmè replied as she tended to the dropped salad.  
  
"You're mad at him too?" Ryoo asked.  
  
"Well not really, but look at the mess he made!" Padmè chided. "Why is Obi Wan mad?" Pooja asked as she helped Padmè pick up the mess.  
  
"Obi Wan is mad because Anakin was not supposed to make those things float, it is a Jedi rule," Padmè explained.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was neat though," Ryoo said.  
  
"I know, but they have a lot of unfair rules, Anakin has to follow them."  
  
"Like what rules," Pooja asked as she finished cleaning up.  
  
Padmè knew exactly what rule she had been referring to but couldn't tell the girls the truth. "Oh rules like they can't own things."  
  
"He can't own anything?" Pooja exclaimed.  
  
"No Anakin can't buy anything. The only thing he has is a small apartment in the temple, his Jedi Robes and lightsaber."  
  
"Wow, no toys or anything? I guess I will never be a Jedi," Ryoo said.  
  
Padmè thought to herself, "I wish Anakin never would have either."  
  
********************  
  
"Anakin, you know better than to show off like that!" Obi Wan scolded.  
  
"The pot was going to boil over!" Anakin snapped.  
  
"So you make a salad bowl float around a room?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"No, the girls wanted to see me do it again, what was I going to say? Obi Wan really, what is the reasoning behind not being able to levitate objects unless all necessary."  
  
Obi Wan thought of what the two girls reaction would have been to Anakin levitating a pot of water. The sight made him smile, he didn't think he could have told them no either.  
  
"Okay, I see what you mean, just don't make it a habit, understood?" Obi Wan said.  
  
"Yes. Master, have you found any information about the murders?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Just small leads, nothing substantial. It was obviously planned, the houses were untouched, and nothing was stolen. The ammunition used was very standard however, could have been anyone. However, a neighbor of Sola and Darred said they saw a mysterious speeder traveling around the block several times around the time of the murders. They said it did not seem like any Nubian ship they had ever saw."  
  
"Did you ask them to identify it?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes, they identified it as a older ship from Tatooine in fact," Obi Wan replied.  
  
"Probably a bounty hunter from Mos Eisley or something." Anakin said.  
  
"Based on the information I have gathered, it seems as though it is most likely the Trade Federation again."  
  
Anakin nodded, "If there is a bounty hunter involved we should get Padmè back to Coruscant as soon as possible."  
  
"I agree, do you think she would be ready to leave in the morning?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Yes, I will inform her that we depart in the morning," Anakin said, heading back into the kitchen  
  
  
  
  
  
(This is probably not as well composed as the other chapters. We have finals coming up and I didn't have a lot of time to revise this. I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. Please understand that I have a VERY busy life right now. I am on the Saddy Hawkins committee with 3 other girls and have to put together a dance (including getting DJ, decorations, crown orders, organize court selection, and advertise within a week, plus I have to figure out what me and my date are going to do before the dance) I am also busy planning Winter Wonderland with student council and a ski trip for ski club. Plus I have finals to study for. Expect the next chapter in 1-2 weeks, sorry for this delay) 


	7. Chapter 7

Without A Clue Chapter 6: Return to Coruscant  
  
It is shortly after the end of AotC. The Clone Wars have begun, and the galaxy is in turmoil. Padmè and Anakin are finding it very hard to keep their love a secret. The Trade Federation still wants Padmè dead, but has begun making more personal attacks on her loved ones, killing her mother, father, sister and brother-in-law.  
  
(AN: I know, I know, the last chapter was bad, so I am giving myself more time to complete this one. Sorry for the delay, hopefully this chapter is better because of it, hopefully)  
________________________________________________________  
Padmè stood by the door of the spacecraft not wanting to step out into the world once again. She wanted to go back to the sheltered life they had been leading for the past few days on Naboo.  
  
Everything had seemed so perfect. She was with Anakin, and they were safe together with the girls.  
  
But it all had to end someday, and it looked like it was all going to come crashing down today.  
  
She watched as Anakin and Obi Wan emerged from the cockpit of the small ship that had carried the five of them back to Coruscant.  
  
"It is all clear to exit Senator," Anakin said, trying to keep the formality as he took the hands of the two small girls behind Padmè.  
  
Obi Wan couldn't help but smile at the sight, over the past few days Anakin had become very close to the senator's nieces, Ryoo and Pooja.  
  
Obi Wan opened the hatch of the craft for Padmè, Anakin followed with Ryoo and Pooja in tow.  
  
*************  
  
Padmè lay in bed later, unable to sleep, wondering just how much the day's developments would change the rest of her life.  
  
She had arranged for Ryoo and Pooja to stay under the care of her handmaiden, Eirtaè during the day, and stay with her the rest of the time.  
  
Anakin had come to visit her earlier in the evening. He had been sent by the Jedi to inform her that Obi Wan and he would be shipping off to the small outer rim planet, Guida.  
  
Anakin had explained that they had reason to believe the Separatists had relocated there. He and Obi Wan were to get as much information and report back to the Coruscant before taking any action.  
  
Padmè had been relieved when Anakin had explained to her it was not a dangerous mission at all. After her experiences on Geonosis she had gained a whole new appreciation of Jedi, and it added to her fear every time Anakin was sent on a mission.  
  
But his assurance was not enough to rid her of her worries. She knew what the Separatists were capable of, and it scared her knowing her precious husband might have to face them.  
While Anakin was there she had been able to explain to him the situation with her nieces. He had vowed to help her with them saying, "We are in this together Padmè, I will not abandon you."  
  
Padmè remembered his pained expression when she replied, "Anakin, you can't visit me. I will not let you risk your career to help me and my nieces. The Jedi might be lenient if it is only once and awhile, but make it a habit and it would destroy everything we have together."  
  
The words burned in the back of her mind, bringing tears to her eyes, like they had when she first spoke them. She hated reminding herself of Anakin's vocation, it only brought up more questions they could not answer.  
  
************  
  
Anakin crept through the hallways of the Temple. He really had no reason to avoid being caught, he hadn't spent no more than a half an hour at Padmè's apartment, and after that he had gone to a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. But for some reason his head told him not to let anyone know about his visit with the Chancellor.  
  
As Anakin reached his room he breathed a sigh of relief, and entered.  
  
He looked around, just to make sure he didn't have any "unwanted company." He found no one except a hologram from Obi Wan.  
  
Anakin. Contact me as soon as you receive this message. May the Force Be With You  
  
Anakin watched as the hologram flickered and Obi Wan was gone.  
  
Anakin shook his head, "Odd, even for Obi Wan."  
  
Anakin pondered if he should still contact Obi Wan at this hour, even though he knew his master would be sleeping. He decided it is only for the best. Grabbing his communicator, he started to dial Obi Wan's call number.  
Anakin hesitated before entering the last digit. What was it Obi Wan wanted to talk to him about? What was so urgent? Anakin's mind floated to the worst case scenario, "He knew."  
  
Anakin gulped and finished dialing, waiting for a reply.  
  
Obi Wan's eyelids fluttered as he heard his communicator beeping. He stumbled out of bed, glad Anakin had decided to answer his Hologram.  
  
He hoped Anakin had a valid explanation for returning so late, after all he had sent that message to resolve his suspicion of Anakin and Padmè's relationship.  
  
"Hello Master?" Anakin's said.  
  
"Yes Anakin, I am here."  
  
"What was it you wanted me to contact you about?" Anakin asked, fearing what came next.  
  
"Oh nothing Anakin," Obi Wan replied, he mentally scolded himself for letting his temper show through.  
  
"Master, there most be something, your message sounded so.urgent."  
  
"Did you just return Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, changing the subject.  
  
Anakin briefly thought of lying, but he knew there was no sense in it, "Yes Master."  
  
"Anakin what kept you? I sent you to the Senate hours ago."  
  
"I was only at Padmè's apartment for a half an hour, maybe even less!" Anakin said defensively.  
  
"That where were you!" Obi Wan shouted, he then calmed himself.  
  
"Master, I had a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor."  
  
Obi Wan was shocked at this revelation. What was his padawan doing with that man? Obi Wan had never really trusted Palpatine, and the fact that he was taking interest in Anakin, was well disturbing.  
  
"What were you doing with him, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"We were just discussing the Republic's current predicament. He has many of the same views as I do," Anakin stated proudly.  
  
"That is what I was afraid of," Obi Wan replied under his breath.  
  
Anakin replied, "What was that?" Even though he heard his master clearly.  
  
"Oh nothing Anakin. Just promise me you won't meet with that man again, alright?"  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin answered, even though he seriously doubted he would listen.  
  
"Good night Anakin."  
  
"Good night Master."  
  
And with that they each clicked off their communicator and were left alone with their thoughts.  
(AN: Sorry so short, I just wanted to get a chapter out because I was afraid I never would. Next chapter will be longer, but I can't promise it will be soon. I will try! Maybe with a little coaxing I can get it out faster than this one took!) 


End file.
